Fire Soul in Love
by runicmagitek
Summary: A collection of Rei/Minako AU prompts with the occasional crossover that I come up with over time. Chapters will list individual AUs and potential crossovers.
1. College AU

Her roommate always had someone over. Every damn night. Countless times passed as Rei reminded the girl of their shared space not being ideal for a raving party. Rei had assignments to read and tests to study for, all of which were not accomplished to her liking in the small, busy room. The library proved to be an option, though walking to the other side of campus late at night wasn't a wise decision for any girl.

So Rei stuck her ear buds in and ignored the commotion five feet away from her as best as possible.

A new girl continued to appear to play video games, naturally favoring the loud, obnoxious party. Each time Rei peered over her books, prepared to scream and rain down hellfire, she spotted the girl with the red ribbon in her blonde hair. She smiled and laughed and bounced around with sheer glee.

And she was beautiful and flawless and the perfect distraction for Rei each time she busted through the door.

"Who is that, anyways?" Rei finally asked her roommate one morning. "The blonde girl. The one who won't shut up."

"Ah! That's Minako! We do the theatre club together along with a couple English classes."

Rei huffed. _Of course. Damn theatre kids always being dramatic._

But it suited her. Minako contended for attention like a thespian yearned for the spotlight. Rei imagined Minako was fantastic center stage, regardless of her bothersome behavior in the dormitory.

Curled up in her bed, Rei struggled with her note-taking while the group of four in the corner played video games. Each time she highlighted an important sentence, her eyes wandered back to Minako. _Stop it,_ she told herself. Eyes snapped back, hoping no one noticed.

One of the girls left, then another. Rei paid little attention as to who remained, only aware of the dead weight in her eyelids as she glossed over her text. She never noticed her head lolling to the side before passing out, books splayed out on her bed and lap as her pen fell from her fingers.

And she never noticed the movement on the bed and the warm body nuzzling into hers.

Her perfume woke Rei up. She knew it was hers, embarrassed to acknowledge such a tidbit. With a gasp, she glanced over to discover Minako curled up beside her with an arm draped over Rei's body.

"Hey you," she whispered with a smile. "Do you mind if I join you?" Rendered speechless, Rei blushed hard and Minako giggled. "You're always so serious over here, studying like crazy. You should take a break now and then."

"And you would know how?"

Minako shifted, her leg sliding in between Rei's. "Maybe." For a second, she loomed over Rei, pausing right above her face. "Though you are super cute when you study."

 _...I am?_

A finger booped Rei's nose. "Why do you think I come over all the time?"

The flush on her face deepened as her heart pounded in her ears. She didn't question Minako, nor did she stop her when she finally eased in to close her mouth over hers.


	2. ConcertBand AU

Her friends insisted she needed to escape her dorm and have some _fun_ for once in her undergraduate career. Tests lurked around the corner with a paper due Monday. Rei had work to do instead of blowing it off to party with her roommates.

"Oh, but it's not a party!" one of them explained. "We're going to a concert!"

Rei blinked. "This still isn't an endearing explanation to your cause, you know that, right?"

"It's nothing big or fancy! You know the place right in downtown? The one where they had the Halloween party at a while ago? It's at that venue, so it's nothing cramped or crowded, but not too big, either."

"Don't worry, Rei, we'll make sure the boys don't fawn over you."

Rei glared at her other roommate. "I can fend for myself just fine."

"So, does that mean you're going? Yes?"

Before her was a stack of textbooks and several notebooks opened up with clean notes written within. A half finished paper filled her computer monitor and her unfinished tea lost its warmth an hour ago. With a sigh, Rei rose from her desk. She agreed to go, if only to appease them. Her roommates rejoiced in Rei's decision and promised her a night of excitement.

She hadn't asked what kind of music would be playing - a mute point to be bringing up now - but the crowd at the venue was nothing extreme. Rei, as always, dressed up too much for the occasion, picking her favorite ankle boots matched with black, skinny jeans and a flowing, red tank top.

Her roommates pushed to the front of the railing along with her, claiming to have found the best seats in the house. The location induced claustrophobia as more people poured into the venue, but it never deterred her friends. If Rei desired to sneak off for a drink or even to freshen up in a bathroom, it would have to wait until after the show.

Two openers claimed the stage with lackluster music. The bass rang louder than the vocals and Rei fiddled with her phone instead of mindlessly bobbing her heads like the rest of crowd.

One of her friends whacked her hand. "Put that away, silly!"

"Excuse me for being bored out of my mind," Rei hissed back.

"Pfff, the openers are always dull. The main event is where it's at!"

Rei sighed. "And when is that exactly?"

"Soon enough. Just you wait!"

Though the pause after the second opener was long enough to bring forth the notion of ditching her friends altogether. They wouldn't have questioned her if she claimed to need a drink, when instead she found an exit and ran back to campus to hide in her room forever. Another glance at her phone confirmed it was nearly ten on a Friday night and no main act was playing.

 _Just leave,_ Rei told herself. _They won't miss you. This was a stupid thing to agree to, anyways._

She turned on her heels, prepared to plow a way out of the audience. As she pivoted, the house lights died out and hundreds of anxious, giddy screams filled the hot space and inched closer to the stage, pinning Rei into place. She swallowed and turned to face the main platform, hoping whatever band played next would not bore her to tears with lackluster audio.

And was she ever wrong.

The combination of the drums, bass, and guitar created a heavier rock vibe, but it was the blonde lady clad in black cotton and leather approaching the microphone that brought forth the deafening, thunderous roar of fans. The frontwoman of the rock band _Venus_ wasn't shy as she demanded all eyes on the venue to be on her. Rei was already staring, the sight of tight, leather pants and a beyond loose tank top barely covering perky breasts erased whatever academic knowledge she kept in her mind for the evening.

But when the woman sang? Rei was hooked.

A deep, raspy voice sang of rebels, sex, anger, and cigarettes, the kind of music her father would have banned Rei from listening to growing up. Never had she heard of _Venus_ before, though from those screaming out their adoration and trying to reach to the rock goddess before them, this was no amateur act. Awe-stricken with the first song, Rei bounced throughout the second and third, and by the fifth song she attempted to yell out the chorus along with the singer.

They were dead center, always in sight of the blonde who rocked out each song as if it were her last. Some tried to inch past Rei, but she learned quick that a jab with her elbow was all it took to get people off of her back. Though she didn't blame them for inching closer to the rock star. Rei reached out herself, already a fan of both the music and the woman herself. She couldn't recall if she ever had a shallow, celebrity crush before. If not before, she did now.

And the singer reached out to a few select fans, clinging onto their hands and singing with them. Rei's heart pounded as she hoped the woman would do the same for her, even if for a second. Taking her eyes off of the woman wasn't an option. Not now.

She didn't expect the rock star to drop to her knees, remove the red ribbon holding her blonde hair together, and wrap it around Rei to pull her in. With a gasp, Rei came inches away from the singer, taking in blue eyes in the center of smokey eyeshadow. Other fans tried to grasp the woman's attention, but she kept her sights on Rei as she sang her sultry song. A break came in the lyrics and she slowly pulled away, tossed Rei a wink, and left her with the ribbon.

It wasn't until after the concert ended and the venue mostly cleared out when the shock vanished and Rei finally squealed as she clutched onto the ribbon.

"I see you're a fan now, hmm?" Her roommate nudged her playfully. "Looked like Minako was a fan of you, too!"

Rei blushed furiously. "W-what?"

"Aino Minako? The lead singer of _Venus_?" She sighed. "You really need to get out of your room more often, girl!"

But Rei _was_ a fan now. She hated to admit to it, but she couldn't stop thinking of the woman who caught her eye and knocked a wobble into her legs. Rei sighed while returning to her dorm, desiring nothing but to lay back in her bed and daydream of the wonderful woman she met, as fleeting as it was.

While she convinced herself it was nothing but a pure act and a silly crush, Rei clutched the ribbon and saved it among her most prized possessions.

She bought all of _Venus'_ albums and listened to them on repeat. She followed news in regards to Minako, flipping through multiple photos of the bold woman taking to the stage or posing for photoshoots. All of her friends released dreamy sighs over muscled men without their shirts on; Rei fantasized about a certain musician pouncing her in the audience, lips against hers with needy hands gripping onto one another.

But it was just that - a fantasy.

It still didn't stop Rei from attending another concert the following year. She nudged her way to the front again and droned out the opening acts. When the lights died, she cheered with the rest of the crowd, happy to be front and center, just as Minako was.

Though before the blonde broke out into song, she paused and stared directly at Rei. A glimmer flashed in those blue eyes as her lips quirked into a smirk. She mouthed something, then winked and licked her lips. By the time the song began, Rei was already repeating the words in her head like a mantra.

 _Hey there, stranger._


	3. Fantasy AU (Pathfinder crossover)

Taldor was no place to one who roamed the forests freely. Paved roads and merchant stands replaced grass and dirt paths. Tall buildings and sculptures stood in the placed of trees jutting up to the skies. Voices loomed down every street, a booming explosion in comparison to the quiet creatures whispering through thick brushes. The thriving city didn't _feel_ right for anyone who wasn't used to the bustling civilization, though the people of Taldor never cared to notice the anxiety of others.

They did, however, take pleasure in spotting those who clearly didn't belong. Tanned skin and lavish textiles were the norm for aesthetics, but when Rei stepped foot into the city, disapproving eyes struck through her. She stuck to her traveling attire, a mixture of worn leathers, clothes, and bark armor, all enchanted with ironwood. Her longbow sat on her back as the tiny bells, beads, and bones from her attire jingled together. Though if her outfit didn't strike a chord within the local folk, it was her long, straight, black hair and pale complexion. She knew what the people whispered of when they believed she wasn't looking: that woman is a Chelaxian.

The gossip wasn't part right and part wrong. Rei held no allegiance to the demonic nation; all she clung onto was the blood that came from there.

For she was a child of the forest, reveling in nature and all its glory. She tended to forests, listened to the spirits, aided lost travelers, and protected whatever sanctity she could. Everyone bestowed different titles upon her, ranging from druid to ranger to witch. Rei only called herself what she truly was: a priestess. But the people of Taldor wouldn't have expected a foreign woman, one who braved the streets barefoot with two ravens circling above her, to share a similar title to their own priestess of Shelyn.

The very priestess she was to meet.

After several attempts, the sixth person she asked gave her directions to the prized temple dedicated to the goddess of beauty, art, and music. Back in the forests, the spirits would have whispered to Rei, told her the direction she was to take, but the ghost voices were mute in the likes of Taldor. A prickle ran beneath her skin as the homesick nausea was swallowed down.

Had no one informed her of the whereabouts of the temple, Rei would have stumbled upon it eventually after meandering the city. The Temple of Shelyn was an intricate building, built of nothing but the finest materials under the daft hands. It was a work of art, opening up into a vast garden, complete with statues, fountains, and flowers. Rei inhaled the sweet aroma, the closest thing she would have to home within the city.

Birds flew about freely within the structure, their songs sweeter than the distant rumbling of merchants yelling out their wares. Her animal companions perched on top of a nearby statue, already cawing at the songbirds.

"Phobos! Deimos!" Rei hissed out. "We are guests here! Behave!"

Both of the ravens fell silent as they cocked their heads at Rei. With their wings ruffling and their chests puffing up, the two heeded her words.

Not a moment later, a young woman, presumably an acolyte, rushed over to Rei. "Ah! Welcome to the Temple of Shelyn, traveler! Are you-" She glanced over Rei, blushing when Rei shot her a glare. "-um, may I be of service to you?"

Rei already pulled out a parchment from the folds of her robes and gave it to the woman. "I am here for an assignment. I am to be meeting someone and escorting her to the west."

The woman's eyes widened as she soaked in the contents of the scroll. "…you are to be meeting with… High Priestess Minako?"

Rei couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Is that not what it says? You Taldor can read, no?"

"I-I'm sorry! I don't mean to be rude. We've been told there was to be a ranger escorting the lady, but…"

 _But you weren't expecting someone glaringly out of place as myself?_ "I'd prefer not to waste any more time and-"

"Y-yes! Of course! Right this way, Lady… um…"

"Rei," she said plainly. "Rei will do fine."

"Right. Rei. Please follow me."

With a jerk of her hand, Rei beckoned her ravens to follow as she walked behind the young woman. Down a hallway covered in grandiose paintings was another garden. Rei spotted the opening before they reached it, smelled the wild flowers, as well.

Though it was the voice she heard that had her steps stutter.

Someone sang from the garden with a voice blessed by Shelyn herself, one the bards would forever write of. A trained soprano voice. Many sounds from the forest put Rei at ease and stole her breath. What she heard now dared to replace all of those.

The woman leading the way walked into the clearing and cleared her throat. "High Priestess Minako?"

This garden proved to be lusher than the others. A rainbow of colors flashed to life in the flowers while an assortment of songbirds circled around the singer. She wore a sheer gown of white fabric, though when she turned to face them, the light washed over the garment and the colors changed like a glittering gem. Golden blonde hair was pulled back in intricate braids and wrapped within red ribbons, all of it framing the lovely face that greeted Rei with a smile.

"What is this?" She giggled to herself. "Do we have a visitor?"

"This is Rei. She is… um, the one who is to be escorting you on your-"

"Yes, I'm well aware. Thank you kindly for bringing her here." Minako waved a hand. "You may leave us be."

After a grave bow, the young woman skittered off and left the two women alone. The whole time, Rei tried not to stare at the beauty coming her way. She knew the priestesses of Shelyn were to be trained artists and bards, nothing short of beautiful. Only tales of The Eternal Rose's chosen ladies made their way to the forests. Rei believed them as much as she believed sly bandits crossing into her forests.

But now she had a reason to believe.

She wondered if Minako was as soft as her voice, if her body was as warm as the sun pouring down from the open ceiling, if she tasted as sweet as the fruits from the distant woods.

"You know," Minako spoke, snapping Rei out of her daydream, "when I asked for the most skilled and reliable escort, I was half expecting a mercenary from the city." She smiled. "But I'm glad to see they put in further effort than that. You are from the west, are you not?"

"Where there are woods, I am at home."

"Excellent! Then you will be perfect for navigating through the forests. With the blockades on the main roads, I could never acquire safe passage. Your cooperation is much appreciated, Lady Rei."

A heat burned her cheeks. "Please, no need for formalities."

Minako giggled further. "Oh, but I insist! They spoke of you being a priestess, no? We are but equals."

Many of the other people within the city would have disagreed, though before Rei could protest, Minako stepped off to the side. The two ravens had perched by a fountain, taking turns with drinking. It was when Minako drew closer enough to touch them that the pair stopped and cawed at her. Rei sucked in a breath, prepared to lecture her companions, but Minako simply smiled.

"What beautiful birds!" She tossed her head around to eye Rei. "Are they yours?"

With a hard swallow, she nodded. "They are my companions, yes. Wherever I go, they follow." She motioned to each one. "Phobos. Deimos. I apologize now if they are a nuisance."

Minako extended a hand out to both of the ravens, much to Rei's surprise. The High Priestess hummed a melody while wiggling her fingers about. A second later, Deimos jumped onto Minako's hand.

"Birds are Shelyn's treasured creatures," Minako explained while stroking the black feathers of the raven. Deimos puffed up over the attention. "She doesn't discriminate. Songbirds and birds of paradise may fill the usual temples, but it is the more uncommon ones that are the most beautiful. The artists speak of unconventional beauty and how it is hidden in plain sight. The eye of a normal person may overlook it, but those who truly appreciate beauty see it." She nuzzled her face into Deimos. "And your ravens _are_ beautiful."

Minako tossed her head to the side, blonde locks swaying in the motion as she caught Rei's eye. The quirk in her painted lips had Rei's heart skipping several beats.

"Just like their mistress," Minako punctuated.

The road ahead was a long one, let alone rough and demanding. Rei already swore to protect the High Priestess and provide safe travels. She cared not for money, but instead the promise that the sacred woods to the north not be cut down for the expansion of Taldor. But with Minako smiling the way she was, all Rei could think of was comforting her late at night when the camp fire barely flickered. A distraction if she ever saw one, but a welcoming one at that.

And as she smiled back to Minako, she had the slightest inclination that maybe, just maybe, the feeling would be mutual.


	4. College AU (Halloween edition)

Rei longed to make her evening productive - perhaps studying or catching up on a favorite book - though with the entire dormitory booming over Halloween, it was beyond wishful thinking. Every hall marked a different party. Even if she holed up in her room, the vibrations through the walls was enough of a distraction, let alone annoyance.

Then there were her roommates, who poked and begged Rei to tag along for an off-campus party. The seniors were fluent in hosting outlandish events along with having the perk of being off-campus.

"It'll be great!" one of them told her.

"Yeah, and who knows," the other chimed in, wiggling her eyebrows, "you might meet a guy who's interested in you!"

Rei huffed and slammed her textbook shut. "I'm _not_ interested in boys."

"Well, then come for just the booze, then?"

She glared at her roommates. "Or getting drunk."

"You're not going to get drunk off of a couple of drinks."

Rising from her seat, Rei prepared to head back to her room. "You guys can have all the fun for me. I plan on staying in."

"Oh, please. Rei! You're going to be miserable in here! No one's going to quiet down in the dormitory until _maybe_ three in the morning. At least if you're with us, it won't be so bad, right?"

Pausing, Rei lowered her gaze. She hated it when they trumped her with logic - their _own_ logic, at that. "I don't have anything to wear," she admitted.

"What, have you never been to a Halloween party before?"

 _Sure, when I was seven._ "And everything out there," Rei added, "is better suited for a stripper."

" _Hey_ now." One of her roommates raised a finger. "Nothing wrong with strippers."

"Regardless," the other went on, "we can find you something that also doesn't scream slutty."

Rei smacked her face. "Yes... like I'd ever want that."

"So... does that mean you'll tag along if we help you find a costume?"

Looking back to her roommates - both of them glowing over the concept - Rei wondered which would produce a behemoth headache: staying in or going out. Upon assessing her predicament, Rei sighed and caved in. While the others squealed, Rei retreated to her room to enjoy some last minute solitude before she was dragged off in search for an elusive costume.

And when the night was still young, Rei showed up on the front porch with her roommates, donning a long, bohemian dress, lined with tiny bells. A bandana laced around her head and large, golden earrings dangled from her lobes. The fortune teller outfit resonated with her on top of being one of the more conservative costumes. Granted, she couldn't do much about the scooped neckline, save for covering up her cleavage with her hair, but it was the least of Rei's worries. Better than a micro skirt, anyways.

The party was indeed a hit, swarming with students. A remix of a popular song blasted from the living room. There was laughter and conversation - how anyone could converse in the noise was beyond Rei - along with drinks and food. Not that the endless bags of chips were appetizing, but they were better than the countless bottles of beer floating about the house. When she was little, Rei recalled Halloween being a thrilling evening, filled with ghosts and skeletons. She saw none of that before her; long gone were the days of spookiness, for what was presented before her was a reason for students to wear close to nothing in hopes to go home with someone else. Preferably someone attractive. None of which were Rei's intentions.

She stuck by her roommates for the most part, too skittish to try and approach a stranger. From a quick scan of the area, she doubted she could have an intelligent conversation with anyone. With the way many of the girls glossed over her costume with disgust lining their lips, Rei wrapped her arms around her form and wished she could vanish.

 _Maybe I should_ _'ve stayed in my room after all._

Her roommates claimed they were grabbing more drinks and would be right back. Rei stood by her spot at the end of the stairs, trying to relax her arms back to her sides. Like many of the others, she held a beer bottle in one hand, though barely took two sip of it. Just another way to fit in. What was the point? After ten minutes, Rei figured her roommates were never returning to collect her.

She contemplated walking back to the main campus, though she knew better than to walk in the dark for two miles alone. Sighing, Rei mentally ridiculed herself up over the scenario she was caught up in. If only there was something to either whisk her away or at least distract her until the party was over.

Then a blunt force crashed into her from the side and knocked the beer bottle out of her hand.

The glass shattered through the wall of music filtering through the house. Those in the area perked up, examined the broken bottle, and then cheered over it, as if it was an accomplishment. Rei groaned over the lack of helpful souls in the vicinity.

"Oh my god! I'm _so_ sorry!"

The voice tugged at Rei and thus brought her to face not only the origin of the sound, but also the one who collided into her. Rei prepared to give the idiot a piece of her mind for not watching where they were going. _Probably another drunkard who-_

But she didn't expect to see the woman standing before her.

The blonde was dressed as a pirate - one of the sexy variations, no doubt - complete with striped stockings, knee-high boots, a flowing jacket, and a massive hat with a plume. The collision knocked her hat over, covering her eyes, though when she pushed it back up, she flashed her brilliant blue irises to Rei.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes displaying nothing but genuine concern.

Rei hesitated, then blushed. "I-I'm fine. Yes. Thank you."

The woman placed a hand upon Rei's shoulder. "Are you sure? I totally wasn't paying attention! I swear I'm not that drunk!"

And she wasn't, all things considered. No slurred words or excessive blushing or wobbling. Well, Rei was blushing, but it had nothing to do with alcohol.

"It's okay." Rei contemplated patting the woman's hand, only to blush more over the idea of their skin meeting.

Then the blonde eyed the mess the beer bottle created. "Yeesh! Oh lord, _that_ _'s_ not okay! Shit, I'll try to find someone to help me clean that up."

"You don't-"

"Wait right here! I'll be right back!"

This time when those words were said to her, Rei held onto them, hoping the blonde woman meant it. Oh, she didn't want her to vanish just as her roommates had.

 _What are you thinking?_ Rei scolded herself. _She_ _'s just some girl at a college party. She's probably not even interested in you like that. Might have a boyfriend lingering around somewhere._

In less than five minutes, she caught sight of a pirate returning to her with a waste basket and paper towels. "This ought to do the trick!" she exclaimed before tending to the broken glass and spilled alcohol.

Rei joined her in cleaning up, the rest of the party stepping around them. She tried hard to focus on the task at hand and not watch the blonde kneeling on the floor before her. Whenever her eyes wandered back to the woman, Rei caught herself, bit at her lip, and picked up her pace with soaking up puddles of beer.

Once they were done, however, she wasn't keen on parting ways with the woman quite yet. Rei tucked dark hair behind her ear and prepared to ask the woman for her name, only to be ignored as the blonde spotted a familiar face from the other side of the room. She rushed on over and left Rei to watch from afar.

Rei sighed. It was only fitting that their meeting would turn out the way it did.

She never did find her roommates, almost certain they either left the place with guys on their arms or returned to their dormitory without her. A couple people spoke with Rei, but their time together was spent in minutes. And whenever she spotted a fancy pirate captain's outfit - albeit with a short, layered skirt - Rei let her eyes wander to the woman she longed to know more about. But she eyed her caught within a swarm of boys. How was Rei to compete?

And when she had her fill of the festivities, Rei retreated to the front porch for solitude. A few stragglers stayed out there, either enjoying a cigarette or snuggling with a stranger for the usual drunken make-out session. Rei plopped down on the steps and cast her eyes to the night sky. The stars sparkled above and the chilly breeze prompted trees to dance nearby. The cold didn't bother Rei. From her new perch, she watched people come and go, occasionally glancing up into the starry night.

Though she never expected a particular face to grace herself to the likes of the porch.

"Hey you!"

Rei perked up over the familiar voice, then gasped when the blonde crashed next to her. She inched closer to Rei until their bodies touched. With a sigh, the woman removed her pirate's hat and placed it in her lap.

"I was starting to think you left for good!" she mentioned, smiling and staring at Rei. "Good to see you're still around?"

 _Am I imagining this?_ "Really?"

She nodded. "Of course! Cute girls like you are hard to find, you know."

Now she truly had to be dreaming. But maybe the other one was drunk. It was a possibility, considering where they were. Still, it was difficult to deny the blonde who was now leaning into her, body warm and soft.

"What's your name?"

Rei fluttered her eyes. "Mine?"

She giggled. "Yes, _you_!"

"Um... it's Rei."

And she purred. "Rei. I like that. Simple and sweet. Just like you."

Rei hoped her face wasn't the same hue the blonde's scarlet lips were.

"And yours?" Rei asked, ginger as ever.

"I'm Minako! Really glad to meet you."

 _Minako_. Rei also liked that name, though it wasn't simple and sweet; it was elegant, yet seductive.

"Are you new around here?" Minako asked. "I've never seen you before."

"My roommates dragged me here," Rei explained. "I'm a junior, though."

Minako giggled again and Rei decided she would never tire of that sound. "You and me both! Well, the junior part. I live down the street, so I come here often for parties. Roommates didn't drag me, though. They still here?" When Rei shrugged, Minako winked at her. "Don't you worry! I'll take good care of you."

That shouldn't have put thoughts into Rei's mind, but it did.

But Minako's version of taking care of Rei involved exactly what Rei desired the whole evening. The two of them simply _talked_. Underneath the stars, they discussed their majors, their classes, their clubs, their dreams, and so much more. Rei lost track of time, never once paying attention to the bodies filtering out of the house or the music slowly dying down. All Rei could focus on was the blonde beauty who captivated her since their collision.

They smiled and laughed together. They inched closer to one another, sharing body heat whenever the wind blew by with autumn's chill lingering within it. Rei never wished for the night to end and she was beyond glad she never stayed locked up in her room to study, of all things. If she hadn't joined her ridiculous roommates, she wouldn't have met Minako and listened to her recount her recent volleyball games or music lessons.

Though when Minako yawned and her eyes dared to fall shut, it occurred to Rei how late it was. The house had quiet down significantly since her arrival.

"Is the party over?" Rei asked, looking back to examine the building. Oh, she did hope her roommates hadn't ditched her after all.

"Maybe?" Minako yawned again. "I don't know." She slumped over, resting her head on Rei's shoulder. "I _am_ tired, though." Moaning to herself, she nestled further into Rei. "You're comfy."

Rei fluttered her eyes. "Um... I doubt falling asleep here will be conducive for either of us."

Minako whined. "But my bed is so far away!"

"Only down the street, right?" Minako nodded into her. "Well... that's better than my two mile walk."

" _What_?!" Minako snapped her eyes open and glanced up at Rei. "You're not walking back!"

"Well... I kind of have no choice if my roommates-"

"Nope! You're coming back with me."

Rei was convinced it was the alcohol which spurred Minako to latch onto her body. She gasped gently and looked down to the blonde clinging onto her.

"Minako, I wouldn't want to intrude."

But she shook her head. "I have enough room in my bed! You'll fit!"

Blushing harder, Rei bit her lip. _Not to mention I_ _'ll be too distracted to actually fall asleep_.

"Come on!" Minako prepared to rise to her feet. "We can head back now and-"

Halfway up, she wobbled and flailed to maintain balance. Rei was there in an instant to catch her. Once they both stabilized, Rei rose gradually with Minako and allowed the other woman to use her body as leverage.

"How about I at least _walk_ you back," Rei offered. "I wouldn't want you falling on your face on the sidewalk."

"And I wouldn't want you sleeping on the floor or something!"

Rei chuckled, wrapping an arm around Minako and helped her down the steps. "Just point me in the direction and-"

"That way!" Minako flailed an arm in one direction.

"Alright. Off we go then. Careful, Minako."

"I _am_ being careful!"

A thought came to Rei's mind and slipped past her lips. "Not sure how careful you're being if you're so eager to have a strange woman share your bed."

But she didn't expected Minako to ease into her and brush silky lips along her ear, let alone whisper decadent words. "You'd be worth the risk."

She blushed down to her toes, her heart pumping out of control. Before Rei could respond, Minako tripped over her feet. Again, Rei caught and helped her. Minako laughed and Rei sighed. Perhaps it was best not to be flirting with the buzzed woman.

They didn't have to walk far. Just as Minako promised, the house she lived in was down the street on a corner. She beamed and squealed upon reaching it and invited Rei inside. It was quiet in comparison, a few girls lingering about in the common space as Minako made a boisterous entrance. Her roommates waved to Rei, none of them questioning why Minako was dragging a woman to her room.

Up a flight of stairs and at the end of the hallway was Minako's bedroom. Fashion magazine cut-outs and music posters covered the walls. The aroma of lilies scented the air. While not as pristine and tidy as Rei's room, Minako's space was cozy and inviting. Rei smiled over the sight.

"Welp, here we are!" Minako exclaimed, flicking up one of the light switches to turn on the string of fairy lights around the wall by her bed. "Oh god, I can't _wait_ to get out of this." Minako threw her hat to her desk and shrugged off her jacket. "I swear, this thing was getting so damn itchy after a while!"

Rei hitched her breath and averted her eyes once Minako tugged on the ties behind her outfit. As much as she _wanted_ to watch, she didn't wish to be rude either, especially not when Minako was intoxicated. Rei wanted to believe she was better than all those boys gawking at her during the party.

A thud and squeak sounded from the bed. "Well? Aren't you going to come over?"

Swallowing hard, Rei peeked up to find Minako lounging back in bed. She wore a simple set of lingerie along with her striped stockings and boots. One could get used to the sight.

Minako beckoned for her. "Come on! There's plenty of room!"

With a sigh, Rei kicked off her shoes and approached the bed. Minako wiggled over to provide space for Rei, smiling when she finally joined.

"See!" Minako winked. "Told you!"

While Minako lied flat on her back, Rei propped up a pillow to recline halfway. "Thank you for letting me crash here."

"Pfff, like that's a problem. I wasn't going to let you have nowhere to go! Besides, I'd be a rather crappy pirate if I wasn't properly pillaging and plundering and all. Who knows, you're... what, a fortune teller? Gypsy? Something like that? You totally foresaw all of this. Nothing bad will happen!" Minako nodded and smirked to herself. "Yup, you just look into the stars and see fate intertwine and stuff!"

Rei couldn't help but giggle over Minako's explanation, just as she couldn't help but gloss over the woman's toned body in the faint lights. "That's a rather far-fetched theory."

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts."

She raised an eyebrow and teased Minako with, "And _how_ much did you have to drink before finding me again?"

But she didn't expect those blue eyes to look up at her and soften with sincerity. "Enough to get the courage to approach you again."

Rei could have sooner foretold any of the events which occurred that night, save for the exact words which slipped out of Minako's lips.

Again, Rei hesitated, swearing her heart leapt into her throat to choke her. By the time she grabbed a thread of coherent thought, Minako yawned and snuggled deeper into her pillow.

"Guh, I'm exhausted," she said. "Just... going to close my eyes for a bit." Minako rolled into Rei. "You'll stay, won't you? Not going to run away come morning?"

"Why would I?"

Minako shrugged. "Don't know. Just... would be nice."

Rei waited for her to continue her train of thought, only to realize Minako had fallen asleep. And the blonde was quite a lovely sight as she rested in peace. Smiling to herself, Rei smoothed a hand over Minako's hair, then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well," she whispered into Minako before leaning further back to join her in some well-deserved sleep.

And when Rei opened her eyes, the sunlight spilled in from the window and spilled over her face. She winced and whimpered, stirring in bed. The scent of lilies welcomed her, the first sign that she wasn't in her own room. Rei cracked her eyes open and examined the strange surroundings.

"Hey you."

The tired voice brought Rei's attention down to what was next to her. She had almost forgotten she met Minako, let alone crashed at the woman's room. But there was Minako, clad in lingerie, stockings, and boots, nuzzling into Rei's side with an arm draped over her waist.

"Sleep well?" she asked Rei.

 _Must have if it went by in an instant._ "Yeah." Rei nodded. "Thanks again."

Minako flashed a weary smile. "Hey, thank _you_ for coming over." She stirred, averting a blushing face - yes, she was _blushing_ \- from Rei. "Almost thought it was a dream."

"What was?"

"Bringing you back here and all." She paused. "And meeting you in general."

Rei licked her lips. "I'm glad it wasn't."

Minako tossed her head back to rest upon Rei's shoulder. "Did we like... _do_ anything?"

"Huh?"

"You know..."

Rei's eyes widened. "Uh, no. I mean... no, it's silly. I wouldn't have done anything to you while you were drinking. You don't deserve-"

She didn't notice Minako pushing herself up to seated. She didn't notice the blonde sweeping dark hair out of her face. She didn't notice the warm body straddling her lap. She didn't notice the heavenly face easing into hers.

But she did notice the soft lips closing over hers, eliciting coos from both of them.

"Not drinking now," Minako purred, sinking into Rei's body.

Releasing a breath of air, Rei looped her arms around Minako's hips and nuzzled her nose into hers. "No." She sought out her lips again, closed her eyes, and said, "No, you're not."


	5. Cafe AU

"So... do you come here often?"

Rei almost ignored the question. Without a doubt, it _had_ to be aimed at someone else. She was occupied with incoming texts, the best distraction for anyone wishing to pass the time in an endless line without genuine, human interaction. Sadly, someone loomed over her shoulder and no one else in the cafe responded to him.

 _Why me?_ she thought with a gentle sigh.

When she peered back, she immediately regretted acknowledging the idiot.

"Excuse me?" Rei asked.

"Just never seen a pretty face like yours show up around here. Are you new?"

She sighed again and moved forward in the line. Her attention returned briefly to her phone to send off a quick text: _there's some creeper guy trying to be smooth with me in line. Shoot me now._

"Oh, don't be shy," he said. "I don't bite! I promise." Then he paused. "What, do you have a boyfriend or something?"

And she stood corrected - _persistent_ creeper guy.

"Even if I did," Rei managed to respond calmly, "why would it matter to you?"

"Just curious."

"Right," she mumbled and rolled her eyes.

When a spot opened up, Rei stepped up to the next available cashier and placed her order: iced green tea with honey and a caramel macchiato with extra whipped cream and caramel drizzle. Digging through her black purse for her elusive wallet, the guy behind her approached the cashier and handed over his credit card.

"And a large decaf with extra cream and sugar, too," he said.

Rei huffed up. "What are you doing?"

He jerked a thumb at Rei. "She's with me." And he glanced down to her. "Don't worry, I got you covered, cutie."

The idea of lighting him on fire was tempting, but the chime of her phone proved to be a well-timed distraction. A new text popped up: _I'm almost there! Sorry again for being late. Is creeper dude still there?_

"Miss, can I have a name?"

She glanced up to the barista. "Oh, it's Rei. For both of them."

Of course fate continued to laugh at her; the guy remained by her side and perked up. "Rei! What a lovely name! It suits you!"

Trying to ignore him, Rei shuffled over to the pick-up counter, shooting back a text in the process: _yup. He is. And paid for all the drinks, too._

He continued to chat with her, despite Rei outright ignoring him. She crossed her arms and waited for the drinks. Those three minutes were officially the most excruciating moments of her life. With a glance down at her phone, no new texts glowed on the surface and thus nothing to distract her.

His sugar-coated drink finished first and yet he opted to linger about Rei. She remained stoic and aloof in hopes to sway him more into disinterest, though he wrote it off as a mysterious charm about her aura and thus another reason to pester her. _Auras? Really? You just said that?_ Rei glared a hole into a distant wall. _I can_ actually _see them and trust me, there is nothing interesting about your-_

The door opening was a soft flutter within the busy cafe, but the newcomer rushing on over couldn't be ignored.

"Reiko!"

Tossing her head to the side, Rei spied the young woman greeting her with a smile. She wore a floral tank top and shorts paired with flats. Her usual red ribbon pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail. Rei couldn't help but brighten up at the sight.

"Minako," she hummed.

A second later, Minako collided with Rei for a tight embrace. "I'm _so_ sorry what took so long! I got a bit distracted in the record store and then I got lost trying to find the place." She nuzzled into Rei's cheek. "Promise I'll make it up to you."

The barista called out Rei's name and two drinks appeared on the counter. Rei grasped the caramel macchiato and passed it to Minako. "For you."

The blonde gasped. "You remembered, too!" Taking a sip, she moaned over the decadent treat. "It's _perfect_! Thank you!"

Before Rei retrieved her own drink, Minako nestled into Rei's face to lock lips with her. A long, deep kiss, nothing too lewd, but nothing chaste, either. Caramel lingered on Minako's tongue, mixing with her own distinct taste, and Rei failed to hold back the tiny coo.

When they parted, both of them smiling at each other, a snort shot out from one of the baristas while another slowly clapped. Rei blinked and went to inspect the matter, only to see the dismay pulling down the creeper guy's face. Rei just smirked. _Serves you right, jerk._

Minako took note and flashed a grin while clinging onto Rei. "Oh! You must be the guy she was texting about! Thank you for our drinks!" She winked. "Was too kind of you!"

Rei did well not to laugh over the moron's speechlessness. Grabbing her drink, she slipped an arm around Minako's waist and exited the vicinity with her.

"I couldn't have asked for better timing," she told Minako.

"Did you see his _face_?!" Minako giggled. "Was priceless!"

"Bonus points for the kiss, too."

"Hey now! Any excuse I can get to show the world how much I love my girlfriend is one that will work for me." She pecked at Rei's cheek. "I don't hear _you_ complaining, either."

Rei smiled. "Never will."


	6. Sci-fi (Shadowrun crossover)

"Mars! We're going to need you on the roof!"

The static garbled half the words on her commlink, though Rei discerned the message loud and clear. She had been waiting at her post all the while - on a street corner five blocks down from the site of the run. The idiots she was working with had the brains to exclude her, simply because she was a woman _and_ an elf. They could stare at her ears and call her a dandelion-eater all they wanted; they _needed_ a street mage specializing in exorcising evil spirits and they sure as hell got one.

And now they were demanding her presence. Funny that.

However, Rei was no simple street mage; she was the only one in all of Seattle toting a custom sniper rifle. Her grandfather back in Tokyo continued to scream over her rebellious nature to use technology, but Rei had been of the opinion that there was nothing wrong with incorporating modern standards while weaving magic. Besides, she donned no mods; her essence was clean, unlike those who sacrificed their humanity for cyber-limbs and bioware implants. Rei couldn't hear the spirits if she riddled her body with such annoyances.

But her commlink was old and served as a reminder to drop a few nuyen for a new model instead of buying more fetishes and materials for potions. Pushing herself off of the wall, she flicked it to life.

"On my way," she said, calm and collected, then headed towards her destination.

Walking past the few pedestrians on the rain-slick streets, Rei stuck out amongst them. Not as bad as the heavily modded street samurais with neon hair and glowing red eyes, but enough to designate that she was no native to Seattle. Her asymmetrical garb was reminiscent of old shinto robes from her ancestors, mixed with tactical gear and casual wear better suited for the infamous, novahot synth clubs. Black hair was styled more like a battle headdress for a gang, complete with her personal sniper goggles. Dangling from her belt was a set of beads, interlaced with raven feathers and a pendant of the planet she earned her runner name from.

For everyone knew she was a quiet and mysterious one, though her prowess made the old god of war chant her name with utmost pride.

Fire ran through her blood and surfaced naturally, enough to frighten those who hadn't Awakened. The spirits whispered into her ears and before her she watched the thin veil between the physical realm and astral plane overlap. Her spirit mentors - the two ravens acting as her guides - flew overhead, invisible to all except fellow mages. They headed to her new perch and the tingle beneath her skin indicated it was clear to head up.

Rei placed wards in her wake as she scaled up the building. The rickety escape ladders struck little fear into her. Same with the heights when she reached the top. Removing the massive case on her back, Rei knelt down to assemble her sniper rifle.

The firearm had been with her since she dipped into the shady work as a shadowrunner back in Tokyo. It was more than a means to an end for her, unlike most runners she crossed paths with; she felt a calling in every odd job she took. The spirits whispered to her at night and tugged her down the dark back alleys. In turn, she was compelled to follow. They were leading her to something greater, for a grand force was in motion. Something more fearsome than the dragons themselves. Whenever it struck, Rei would be ready.

Until then, she accepted yet another job with a ragtag team of thugs. This time, they were going behind Lone Star's back to infiltrate a facilities building to recover encrypted data. Rei was their back-up plan on top of being their magical expert. The building had no special leylines or spirits drifting towards it, despite the rumors of it once being heavily haunted. All in all, they could conduct their task uninterrupted.

Then they called her in. Rei didn't bother asking for their current status; if they needed her, shit had already gone bad. If she had to garner a guess, someone potentially jumped the group inside the building and stole the data. As for Rei, she was to gun them down from afar. Plain and simple. Ensure no one thought about leaving that building unless they wished to have a bullet between their eyes.

With the sniper rifle finished and her goggles in place, she propped it on its tripod and lied down into position. She enabled the scope mode within her goggles and settled onto the entrance of the building. Her commlink stayed on, the static crackling on and off. Nothing. She inhaled and exhaled. Both her ravens perched on either side of her, also waiting for the events to transpire.

Frustrated, Rei flipped on the commlink after five minutes of silence. "This is Mars. What's the status?" No response. She sighed through clenched teeth. "This is Mars, what the hell is-"

Screams and gunfire bellowed from below. Dropping the commlink, she returned to her sniper position and scouted the area through the goggles. A few of her own men slipped out of the building, guns blazing. Her eyes widened the moment they dropped to the floor dead. There was another person in the mix - an enemy.

Rei struggled to keep track of the blur zipping about, taking out the men. Her commlink kicked back in with the cries of her teammates. They demanded she take out the damn adept already. Oh, she _knew_ it was an adept. The second the target was in line of sight, her eyes almost burned from the individual's aura. They were magically enhanced and opted to make their speed shine. Clutching her jaw, Rei flipped off the safety and took aim.

Then the figure paused, a cascade of golden hair coming into view, framed by a set of custom, red sunglasses.

Rei gasped, her heart caught in her throat. No, it _couldn_ _'t_ have been her.

"Mars! Take the fucking adept out!"

Her finger froze two seconds too long and when it twitched, the armor-piercing bullet struck one of her men down instead of the target. She swore under her breath, searching for the adept. In a split second, Rei caught sight of her again. The target - a _woman_ \- gazed up in Rei's direction, as if she believed she was being watched.

Rei knew better; she _did_ know she was being watched.

The target disappeared in a blink. Her ravens cried out and flapped their wings furiously. Rei jerked back and tore her goggles off in time to see the woman clad in a bodysuit appear before her midair. She pawed for her scrolls, already reciting the incantation. Throwing the item before her, the parchment released magical energies to form a barrier, just in time for the figure to unfurl her chain whip to smash into the magic shield.

The impact sent both of them backwards. Rei forced herself up to face the woman, only to have her charge in and entangle Rei with her whip. She gasped and fell onto her back, though she didn't expect the woman to pounce her in the process.

Had she been someone else, Rei would have been dead. No question about it. At least she had a lot more going for her to ensure she lived.

The sunglasses covered everything but the blonde's smiling lips. "Well well! And here I thought I wouldn't be seeing _you_ again since our last run together in Tokyo."

Rei held her breath. "What are you doing here?"

She giggled. "Isn't it obvious?" The woman pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head, flashing her blue eyes at Rei. "On a special mission to retrieve a little something-something for my employer."

And she was just as beautiful as Rei last recalled.

"Venus," she breathed out the runner's name, "you shouldn't be here."

"What, in Seattle?"

Rei glared. "No, _here_. I could've..." But her voice trailed off. Everyone who hired Mars did so because she was a dead shot mage. If Rei hadn't hesitated over the possibility that her brief lover was fighting against her allies, then Venus would have been as good as dead.

"Hey now." She leaned in, poking noses with Rei. "Don't you worry. Besides, it's not like _I_ _'m_ going to kill you."

"You would've if you didn't know it was me."

"Oh, please, I might not be as advanced as you are, but I can sense when you're around. The air smells different. Almost like... a warm fire crackling in the middle of winter."

Rei refused to acknowledge the heat coming to her cheeks. "You should go."

Venus pouted. "Getting rid of me so soon?"

"No, it's-" _Damnit, why did we have to meet again like this?_ "I don't want things to get complicated. Not like last time."

She hated how Venus' face fell the way it did. "No, I get it. Don't blame you." But then she perked up. "How about this - I let you off with your life intact and you owe me a date."

" _What_?!"

"You know, with all the nuyen I'll get from cashing in this task." Venus settled her body on top of Rei's, crushing her. Not like she could complain. "I'll take you somewhere fancy this time. No soycafs. I promise."

Rei hesitated. "Venus, I-"

"Yes or no, Mars," she teased. "I'm a busy woman. Don't have all day."

She swallowed hard. "Yes. Yes, I'll-"

Then the blonde's mouth encompassed her. Rei gasped over the velvety flesh moving into her lips. Venus tasted as Rei remembered: sweet, yet decadent. Had the damn whip not been binding her in place, Rei would have combed a hand through Venus' hair to reinforce the notion she shouldn't stop. How was she to say no to such sweet lips, coaxing her to open her mouth and relish the warmth of a tongue?

Though before Rei ever received a taste of what she truly desired, Venus pulled back with a smirk upon her face. "Well now, if you'll excuse me, my dearest Mars." She unraveled her whip from Rei's body and helped her to standing. "I must be on my way. I'll see you in about four hours? Meet me at that new place in Bellevue." As she walked to the edge of the roof, she looked over her shoulder to Rei. "Tell them you're with Minako."

And then she winked and jumped off, her high agility vaulting her across the cityscape from rooftop to rooftop in a blink of an eye.

Rei ignored the roars on her commlink and watched the woman fade from sight. _Minako_ , she thought. _Is that your real name? Not a runner_ _'s guise?_ The night might have been a disaster from any runner's point of view, but Rei still smiled to herself.

She was sure to give Venus her real name in four hours.


End file.
